In All These Changes
by Biopolarism
Summary: Katniss Everdeen left everything she knew to start over. She doesn't want to deal with any type of change to her life anymore, but what if Peeta Mellark interferes with that? Will she be able to accept him in her life, and maybe in her heart as well? (May be a bit OOC) Everlark Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _This would be my first THG fanfiction, so bear with me. I didn't have this on beta._

_DISCLAIMER: As much I would love Peeta for myself, I can't. Sadly, Suzanne Collins owns him._

* * *

Delicious.

It was the first word that came into her mind as she passed by the bakery down on 12th street. She stopped to look at the display in front of the bakery. The sight of beautifully crafted cakes in various shapes and sizes decorated the display like an art gallery. As a customer came out of the bakery, wondrous scents filled her nose and made her mouth water.

She wanted to go in and look or maybe even buy something, but her eyes glanced on her watch that says 7:10AM. She rolled her eyes. "Great, I'm running late for the bus", she muttered to herself. She spared one glance at the sign hanging above the bakery. _Mellark's - Since 1932._

She is definitely going back here later.

* * *

Katniss arrived at the laboratory at 8:00AM. She went to her station and plopped her bag on the table.

"Wow brainless, you're late. Did you get lost or something?" Johanna quipped as she settled beside Katniss, steaming coffee mug in one hand.

"Just woke up late. The new apartment that I got was two blocks away from the bus station, and I forgot that buses here run far in between the schedules." Katniss sighed.

Katniss Everdeen started working in Panem Research Institute two months ago as a forestry scientist. She moved out of Capitol City to the nature-diverse Panem one month prior the official start of her job to study and familiarize herself with the forest terrain bordering Panem. She lived with Johanna, who is one of the few close friends she made in college, but because they were sharing what was supposed to be a one-person studio apartment she had to look for her own place. The apartment was perfect for her, as she needed to be alone. After all the events that happened... What that bastard Gale did to her... She has had enough. Too much actually. This is the only way she could go.

"Maybe you just need to adjust a bit so you wouldn't be late again. Oh by the way, are you going to Annie's birthday on Saturday? She's planning to go to that swanky new bar on 5th avenue." Johanna smirked.

"I was about to say yes, but since you said there is a bar, and bars have alcohol, I decline. We know very well you and alcohol don't mix well, Johanna. I don't want to get in trouble." Katniss shook her head.

"Aw c'mon brainless, you've been here in Panem for three months now and we haven't been on a girl's night out ever since that Welcome party I held for you. You need to loosen up missy, plus you need to get laid-"

"Shut up Johanna. I don't need to get laid. I just want to be alone."

"Brainless, you need to get out and meet people. Who knows you might be able to meet someone better than Gale-"

"What birthday present do you think I could buy for Annie? I'm planning to buy something to give to her on Friday." Katniss said, evading Johanna's eyes.

"You are not seriously cutting me off just because I said his name-". Johanna protested mid-air.

"Do you think she likes cakes?" Katniss cut Johanna off again.

"Whatever brainless. Whatever."

* * *

Katniss got off the bus and started her walk home, thinking about what Johanna said about Gale. _Who knows, you might be able to meet someone better that Gale._

Katniss felt that hollow feeling in her chest again. She gritted her teeth in frustration as she thought about that...night.

_I shouldn't be thinking about this. I'm over this. I'm over it. _She chanted to herself.

Dark thoughts suddenly permeated her mind in a frenzy. She chewed on her braid as the thoughts rush in her head like a crashing wave. She walked faster, as if trying to escape her demons. It was then that she looked up and found herself in front of Mellark's Bakery. _I seriously need something sweet. Maybe they have a chocolate cake or something._

Katniss entered the bakery silently. The delicious, savory smells of bread assaulted her nostrils as she looked around. Nobody was at the register. She took a look at the shelves. Different breads and pastries tempted her eyes. She looked around once more. Seeing an open door near the corner behind the display shelves, she walked towards it, hearing shuffling footsteps.

What she wasn't prepared for was the gorgeous sight that stepped out of the door.

A handsome man brought out what seems to be a heavy sack, his strong arms and shoulders flexing. Katniss first noticed the unruly mess of golden waves crowning his head. A portion of it was sticking on his forehead with a bit of sweat. One bead dropped from his hair, only to land on a beautifully straight nose, down to a pair of sexy lips. His cheeks flushed, maybe from the effort in carrying the heavy sack. She held in her breath as he placed down the sack, muscles rippling beneath the white shirt which seems to snuggle and fit perfectly on his toned body. _I want to look at his jeans-_

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you there. Welcome to Mellark's, how may I help you?" The handsome man said in a husky masculine voice. She looked up to him, cheeks flared up in embarrassment from blatantly staring at him.

His eyes were bright, a pair of deep, enchanting ocean blue staring at her directly. They were framed by long, thick golden eyelashes that seem to be so soft.

Her heart beat so loudly in her chest.

He smiled.

_That smile should be illegal._ Katniss mentally squirmed as a warm feeling enveloped her chest.

* * *

_ I'm still a noob on tumblr. Follow me? Tumblr: biopolarism dot tumblr dot com_


	2. Chapter 2

_It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun. - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

* * *

"Hello Chief Cray, what can I do for you today?" Peeta asked the serious customer in his usual cheerful manner. Cray just gave him a blank stare and adjusted the tie on his neck.

"I have no time for your pleasantries Mellark. Just give me the usual and I'll be off. Make it quick." Cray said coldly, looking around the bakery impatiently. "Aren't you the owner? Where are your assistants? Shouldn't they be helping you?" He looked back at Peeta with a questioning yet cold stare.

Peeta just smiled while working on the order; he is used to Cray's attitude. The guy is one of the loyal regulars of this bakery. He started buying his usual espresso and cinnamon bun years ago when he was assigned as the unit chief of Panem's 12th Police District. "Bristel called in sick. Darius had to attend to a family concern. I'm fine here alone, I can handle this." Peeta handed the to-go bags. "Here you go."

Cray snorted as he reached for the bags. "If it were my men down the station abandoning their posts, I would make sure they'd never hear the end of my wrath."

Peeta laughed. "Good day to you." Cray walked away, muttering a silent "hnnn" in response. As Cray stepped out of the door, Peeta saw a woman glance at his bakery before turning around, a dark braid swishing gracefully behind her.

* * *

"Peet, we need to hunt." said Finnick on the other line as Peeta answered his mobile phone.

"Finnick..." Peeta responded exasperatedly. He was in the stockroom of the bakery when Finnick called.

"I know what you're going to say. 'Finnick, I can't.'. I will not accept no for an answer this time, Peet. All the pretty fish in the sea are waiting for us at the bar in 5th avenue. All we have to do is to go there and make sure that we-"

"Hook, line and sinker. One nighters are not my thing Finnick. Unlike you."

"I am a healthy, sexual man. Sex goes a long way for favors. Trust me."

"Trust you? You, playing hooky with three women drooling over you, trying to win your sexual favors? I'm not sure about that."

"Angel Peeta, you are such a saint. As far as I remember, you have a better track record than me when it comes to fooling around women-"

"Goodbye Finnick." Peeta hung up the phone, Finnick's last words being "Hey! W-".

Peeta sighed as he carried the sack of flour he intends to use for tomorrow's batch of bread. He went out the stockroom, up the stairs and proceeded to the shop, intending to beeline for the kitchen opposite the store display. He saw a pair of boots as he stepped out of the door. _A customer. _He placed down the sack of flour to greet the customer.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you there. Welcome to Mellark's, how may I help you?" Peeta greeted cheerfully. She raised her face to meet his.

Her swirling liquid mercury eyes caught his attention. _How could someone have such eyes? _He smiled at the thought. Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink under her smooth olive skin. Her expression was unreadable, but it seemed akin to..._hunger._ He glanced over her petite frame, which was hidden in a baggy plaid shirt and dark jeans. His eyes traveled back to the two undone buttons of the shirt, the teasing sight of her smooth chest made his throat feel dry. Her slender fingers suddenly came up to the end of her dark midnight braid. How would that smooth braid feel like between his fingers? Peeta mentally scolded himself at the thought. He licked his lips in uncertainty. _Who is this girl? _A fleeting memory of a dark braid crossed his mind from earlier this morning.

The mysteriously beautiful lady bit her lip, causing Peeta to be a bit more distracted, before speaking. "I, uh-" she cleared her throat a few times. "I'm... new here in town and I happened to pass by your bakery... I was just wondering if I could have any of your best sellers?"

Peeta quickly grabbed a small towel from his pocket to wipe the sweat on his forehead to ease his thoughts. He was so tempted to know more about this woman. "Ah, your first time here in Mellark's? I'm honored. What would you like?" He gestured towards the items on display.

"I'm not really sure." She cast a side-away glance on the display. "Can you...recommend me something?" She said shyly.

For some unknown reason, Peeta wanted to impress this woman. "Hmmm. I'll give you one of our simplest specials." He walked briskly and bent down the display to pick up a couple of cheese buns and placed them in a bag. He glanced at the woman now standing on the counter, staring in his direction. She quickly averted her eyes. He approached her and handed her the cheese buns.

"Here you go." Peeta said, looking at a stray lock of hair on the side of her beautiful face.

"How much would it be?"

Peeta waved his hands off dismissively. "It's on the house." Her eyes quickly turned from mercury to frozen steel in seconds that it almost took his breath away. _Such a fascinating woman._

"No, I'm willing to pay for it. How much?" She said in a clipped yet musical voice.

"It's on the house. I insist. It's your first time here so that would be my gracious welcome to you." She looked at him straight in the eyes with such fierceness that he almost wanted to take it back. But he had a better idea. "I would like to hear your feedback about the cheese buns. Drop by tomorrow and fill out the customer service form here on my counter. If you don't like it, that's okay, just write it down. I assure you though, I have yet to meet someone who doesn't fall in love with the Mellark traditional cheese bun at first bite." Peeta wanted to wince at the last statement he said. It sounded like a disgusting pick up line.

The woman mulled it over for a second, biting at her lower lip. Peeta shook off an imprudent image that circulated in his head at the sight.

"Hmm, I'll see." She stared at him for a few more seconds, making Peeta swallow nervously. "Goodbye and thanks...?"

"Peeta." He pointed to himself.

"Katniss." She said with a small sexy smirk.

_That smirk should be illegal,_ Peeta thought as a warm feeling enveloped his chest.

* * *

**AN: **_What do you think? Send me some love. :) __Tumblr: biopolarism_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN**__: I will be updating this story at least once a week. I also might have to switch the rating to an M in the future. Just a heads up. Also, feel free to check my Everlark oneshot "Twenty Years". (I talk too much) Anyhoo, enjoy! :) _

* * *

Katniss moaned as she took a bite off the cheese bun. Peeta was right. It's impossible not to fall in love at first bite with a Mellark cheese bun, especially if they were created by a certain handsome blue-eyed baker. Katniss' mind drifted as she thought of him. The man was impeccably good-looking. Katniss hated to admit it, but the man's rear view as he bent down the display seemed to be more temptingly delicious than the buns on the display shelf. She blushed darkly at the thought. _Get a hold of yourself, Everdeen! You barely knew the guy! _She mentally restrained herself. Katniss toyed with the end of her braid, something she usually does when she's bothered. She wanted to think that Peeta invited her to drop by the bakery because he wanted her to.

_I could drop by to give the feedback on the cheese buns, _Katniss thought to herself. Besides, she wanted to buy a nice cake as a gift to Annie. That would be a great way to pay for the free cheese buns.

She paced around her apartment, cheese bun hanging from her mouth as she checked her phone messages.

"Katniss." She froze when she heard her sister Prim's voice. "I don't know if you are getting my calls or if you are just blatantly ignoring them." Prim sighed on the other line."I'm sorry. I should've told you about Gale. About everything that happened... I'm really sorry. I know I messed up big time. I won't force you to return this call. I just wanted you to know. Call me when you're ready to talk. I love you."

Katniss slumped on the couch. She didn't want to be this faraway to Prim but she coudn't accept the fact that her sister was involved in this mess. Not after all the years Katniss dedicated to Prim's well being. It felt like betrayal.

Katniss knew she couldn't stay mad at her sister for long, but for now all she wants is to be alone.

* * *

Annie and Johanna were on Katniss' workstation the next morning. They were laughing in the middle of their conversation. How these two girls get along with each other is still a mystery to Katniss. They were complete opposites. Annie is very pretty and very feminine, with flowing reddish brown hair and sea green eyes while Johanna is edgier looking with her spiky brown hair and fierce brown eyes. Their personalities are also different, with Annie being soft-spoken albeit a bit eccentric in nature while Johanna is much more outspoken and brash. Even their job descriptions were different since Annie is the oceanographer mapping the marine ecosystem surrounding Panem's coastline while Johanna focuses on Panem's arboriculture research. Katniss was used to Johanna's open and frank personality since they were friends in college. Annie was one of the few people Katniss got along with well when she moved here in Panem.

"Hi Katniss! I was wondering if you're going to my party on Saturday. Johanna said she asked you yesterday but you said you didn't want to go." Annie greeted, her face showing hints of disappointment.

Katniss felt a twinge of guilt but she doesn't want to change her mind. "I don't know Annie. You know I don't like clubs."

"Oh cmon brainless! It would be fun!" Johanna butted in.

Annie smiled. "Yes Katniss, it would be fun. We will just drink and have a good time with some of my other friends. Please?" Annie pleaded.

Katniss sighed. "All right. I'll think about it."

* * *

Katniss stood in front of Mellark's Bakery. She bolted out of work immediately, much to the curiosity of Johanna who knew that she doesn't leave work that early. She had been fidgeting outside the bakery for a few minutes now, undecided if she would go in and talk to Peeta. She finally took a deep breath and went in. _Here goes nothing._

She glanced around to check if Peeta was around, but she found a different guy manning the counter much to her disappointment. Katniss approached the red-haired guy and looked at the nameplate on his shirt. Darius, it said.

She glanced at his face which seemed to be a bit flushed. "Hi, I would like to know if Peeta is around?"

Darius shook his head. "Sorry, Mr. Mellark is doing the inventories. Do you need something from him? I can tell him you dropped by."

Katniss felt her earlier high deflate. "Oh I see. Nevermind." She was about to hurry out of the bakery when she heard quick heavy footsteps and a familiar voice.

"Darius, could you-oh! Katniss!" Peeta approached her with a big smile. "You came back."

Katniss felt her cheeks burn up. "Yeah. The cheese buns were beyond delicious."

Peeta's smile grew wider. "I'm glad you liked them."

Darius looked at the both of them with questioning eyebrows and a slight smile on his face. Peeta noticed this and turned to Darius. "Uhm, could you help me out with the inventory? You could continue with where I left off."

Darius let out a small chuckle before walking away. "Yes boss. I'll be going."

Peeta's cheeks were tinged with pink when he turned back to Katniss. "So what can I do for you?"

Katniss turned her eyes down and shifted on her foot. "I would like to ask if you could make me a cake for a friend? Her birthday is coming up and I wanted to give her something special."

"You came to the right place. Shall we sit down? We can discuss about it over coffee." Peeta gestured towards one of the tables and pulled a chair for Katniss to sit down on while she waited for Peeta. She couldn't prevent her eyes from staring on those tight jeans, perfectly tailored to highlight his impresive rear as he turned around and walked away. Peeta came back a minute later, coffee and donuts on a tray in his right hand and what seems to be a sketchbook on the left hand. Katniss found him so incredibly sexy. _Damn him and his good looks!_

"So, what would you like for the cake? Designs? Flavor?" Peeta asked as he placed down the tray, serving the steaming cups of coffee very carefully. "Sugar? Milk?" Katniss nodded, distracted by the close proximity she had with Peeta. She could see how long his eyelashes were and she wondered if the lashes tangle everytime he blinks.

Out of nervousness, she grabbed the still-scalding cup of coffee, causing her to wince and spill some of the coffee on her hands. _Great, now I look like an idiot._ Katniss wanted to run out of shame at this moment.

"Are you alright?" Peeta asked, genuine concern on his eyes. He grabbed a napkin and grabbed Katniss' hand. Katniss hissed at the contact; she felt electricity jolt and spark between their hands.

"I am sorry. It's my fault." Peeta apologized profusely, their hands still linked together. Katniss sighed. _How could someone be so good looking and be such a perfect gentleman at the same time?_

They discussed cake matters with Peeta doing most of the questions and Katniss giving short answers. Katniss just mentioned she would be giving her co-worker slash friend a cake, preferably an ocean-themed one since Annie likes the ocean. Peeta changed the topic.

"Is it ok if I ask you something?" Peeta said, scratching on his 5-o-clock shadow nervously.

"Sure. What is it?" Katniss replied curiously.

"Where do you work exactly?"

Katniss' eyebrows quirked at the question. "Why are you asking?"

Peeta ignored her defensive answer. "Well, you see me in my trade. Boring baker. What's your trade?"

"Being a baker isn't boring. Being a researcher/scientist sucks. I work in Panem Research Institute. I'm a forestry scientist. Just started couple of months ago actually." Katniss shrugged.

"That's very cool and interesting. I suppose you find Panem an enigma, having a very diverse environment. A town which can be swallowed by the sea and surrounded by the mountainous forest on the other side." Peeta smirked. Katniss was surprised; not many people are interested in the nature of her job. They found it too boring. Peeta looked genuinely interested.

"Yeah." Katniss said in return, unsure of what to say. "I should get going, it's getting dark out."

They both stood up and looked at each other uncertainly, neither wanting to move. Katniss was the first to break the silence. "So I hope you could deliver the cake to my workplace on Thursday or Friday. By the way, the recipient's name is Annie."

Peeta looked surprised. "Annie?"

"Yup. Annie Cresta. Just call me on my mobile." Katniss handed Peeta her card. Peeta visibly swallowed as he took the card and carefully placed it in his pocket.

Peeta accompanied Katniss to the bakery's exit. "Goodbye Katniss. Take care." He held out his hand. Katniss stared at it for a few seconds before shaking it with her own. His warm, manly rough skin enveloped her small hand, sending shivers and jolts down her spine. Coldness seeped in Katniss' hand as she let go of Peeta's hand. She waved an awkward goodbye before walking off. She had walked a bit of a distance when she looked back to the bakery. He was still standing by the door, his eyes fixed on her.

Her heart skipped a few beats. She didn't like that feeling at all.

Katniss Everdeen officially hated Peeta Mellark.

* * *

_Reviews are well appreciated! Let's be friends on Tumblr: biopolarism_


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss drew a deep sigh as she looked at the wall clock. 11:23 AM. She swallowed nervously as she tried to clear her mind to no avail. Peeta Mellark is dropping by today to deliver Annie's cake. Katniss was expecting Peeta to have someone else from his bakery to deliver the cake, but apparently that wasn't the case. Peeta called her Katniss the previous night, telling her that the cake was ready to be delivered by around 11:30 in the morning. After the phone call, her heart raced in anticipation at the thought of seeing him. She was annoyed at herself for being excited.

_You're not the one getting a goddamn birthday cake. Get him out of your head._ Katniss scolded herself.

Katniss chewed on her nails as she looked up again at the wall clock. 11:26 AM. Suddenly, the glass doors to their office opened. Katniss almost jumped when she saw a familiar mop of unruly blonde hair enter the doors. She stood up to call out to him but the words got stuck in her throat. Peeta looked really handsome in a plain green shirt and washed jeans. His arms flexed as he held on to the cake box.

_This guy is unbelievable. How could someone look so good in just shirt and jeans? Not to mention he's wearing my favorite color._ Katniss thought to herself.

Katniss stepped out of her cubicle to greet Peeta but apparently someone got ahead of her. Johanna. _Shit!_

"Hey there handsome." Johanna purred at Peeta while openly staring at him from head to toe. Peeta gave her a small smile. "You look lost. Are you looking for someone?"

"I'm actually looking for Katniss?" Peeta answered.

Katniss scurried towards them, blocking Johanna completely from Peeta before her friend could answer. "Hi!"

"Hi Katniss. So where do you plan on putting this?" Peeta gestured the cake box in his hands.

"Uhm, Annie just stepped out for a second. We can surprise her right here by the door." Katniss answered.

"About Annie-" Peeta started but was cut off by the sound of doors opening.

"Why are you all here?" Annie asked looking at Katniss, Johanna who seemed confused, and then added. "Peeta?"

Peeta smiled shyly. "Hi Annie. Happy Birthday."

Johanna's brows were tightly knitted as she stepped in the middle of everyone. "Woah wait back up. Who are you?" Johanna said as she looked at Peeta. "How come Annie knows you? How come Katniss here knows you too? How come I don't know handsome blondie here? You girls are keeping handsome men away from me. I'm hurt." Johanna joked tactlessly.

Katniss grimaced at Johanna. _Great way to start with impressions Johanna_. Annie just laughed.

"I can explain." Peeta intervened. "Katniss ordered a cake for Annie as a surprise gift."

"And I know him because we were classmates in high school. I haven't seen you in years though. How have you been?" Annie added.

Katniss just looked at the three of them with raised eyebrows. She turned towards Peeta. "You didn't tell me you knew Annie."

"Well, I was surprised when you mentioned her name. I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise Annie too." Peeta answered honestly, glancing at Annie with a smile.

Katniss felt something prick uncomfortably in her chest at the last statement. She couldn't help the small scowl that formed on her mouth. Katniss immediately cleared the scowl on her face, but not before Johanna and Annie noticed it. Johanna grinned mischievously.

"Looks like someone got a surprise they didn't like. So where'd you meet Katniss here?" Johanna bluntly asked Peeta.

"Jo." Katniss said in a low whisper, nudging Johanna's arm with her elbow. Johanna just smirked.

"She went to my bakery a few days ago curiously looking at the display. I'm glad she liked the bakery goods. She ordered the cake for Annie."

"Cool. Something surely caught her eye if she was really 'curiously looking' at a display which looks definitely good." Johanna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Okaaay. I think we should put down the cake on a table so we could open it up for Annie." Katniss butted in. She walked ahead in the direction of the pantry. The others followed Katniss, the girls with smirks on their faces at Katniss' lack of attempt in concealing her embarassment. Peeta placed down the box on the table and opened it. The girls gasped.

The cake was a beautiful ocean blue, decorated with seashell, fish and other marine life-shaped fondant. A mermaid which looked like Annie perched on a wave at the top of the cake. _Happy Birthday Annie! _was written on the wave in an elegant script. Johanna whistled. Katniss was also surprised.

"Wow, this is so beautiful Peeta!" Annie exclaimed in awe. Peeta smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm glad you liked it. Katniss said you loved the ocean, and I remembered you were really good at swimming back in high school, so there..." Peeta trailed off.

"Please, the woman practically lives in the ocean now because of her work." Johanna said in good nature.

Katniss just stood quietly, watching Peeta. She could not contain the swelling feeling in her heart as she looked at him. This guy is just... _perfect. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Johanna interjecting "...It's candle-blowing time! I think Annie needs some practice in blowing for saturday, if you know what I mean." Johanna cackled.

Annie blushed. Katniss rolled her eyes. Classic Johanna. Peeta was just smiling as he lit the candles on the cake.

"Make a wish Annie." Peeta gestured her towards the lit candles.

Annie quietly smiled and blew out the candles. "My birthday is on Saturday but you guys made me feel like it's my birthday today. Oh!" Annie turned towards Peeta. "Peeta, join my birthday party on Saturday! We're going to Cornucopia bar on 5th avenue. It's going to be fun!"

Katniss looked at Annie alarmingly. _She's inviting Peeta?_

"You could bring your friends. It would be great to catch up with you." Annie continued.

"Or you could bring Katniss here." Johanna chimed in, dipping her index finger slightly on the cake's icing. "God knows she could use a date." Johanna licked the icing off her finger with a chortle.

Katniss wanted to punch the daylights out of Johanna for making such a comment. Instead she just opted to scowl at Johanna. "Jo, seriously..."

Peeta laughed at Johanna's joke in good nature, his cheeks tinged pink. "I accept your invitation. I'll be bringing some friends if it's okay. They have been planning on going there on Saturday as well."

Annie nodded. "Sure. The more the merrier."

Peeta's phone beeped in his pocket. He checked it and placed it back in his pocket. "Sorry ladies, I have to go back to the bakery." He looked directly at Annie. "Thank you for the invitation. I hope I could see you on Saturday." Peeta glanced at Katniss after the last statement. His eyed glinted with something she wanted to identify but he quickly looked away. "I'll be going now. Bye."

The girls murmured their goodbyes to Peeta. After he left, Annie took slices out of the cake and handed one each to Katniss and Johanna.

"Peeta can't seem to keep his eyes off you Katniss. I think he likes you." Annie said with a teasing smile.

"It's not like that." Katniss replied stiffly, accepting the cake.

"Actually Annie, it's the other way around. Seems like Kitty Kat here was the one who couldn't keep her eyes off hot blondie." Johanna slapped Katniss' shoulder playfully. She took a bite off the cake, moaning appreciatively while chewing. "Can't blame you though, aside from the fact that he has a fine ass, the cake is just fucking unbelievable."

Katniss scrunched up her nose. "Shut up Johanna. As I said, it's not whatever you think it is. We barely know each other." She took a forkful of cake in her mouth. The cake was rich and creamy in texture in her mouth as she took in the flavors of the cake on her tongue deliciously.

"Peeta is a good guy Katniss. My birthday party would be a good way to learn more about him." Annie said. "It would be good for you to meet people."

"I agree. After all the shit that happened to you..." Johanna added, but Annie cut her off by shaking her head.

"Katniss, I will not pressure you if you really don't want to. I just wanted you to know that you need to let go of your inhibitions once in a while." Annie said considerately.

Katniss mulled it over. She really did need to unwind. Her brain had been going haywire since the phone call from Prim. She also wanted to know more about Peeta too, but she wouldn't dare to admit it to these girls. "All right. I'm going on Saturday."

Annie smiled. Johanna grinned and placed down her cake on the table. "Now all we do is look for clothes on Saturday evening. Tomorrow is Friday. We need to make you look smoking hot Everdeen."

Katniss rolled her eyes. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**AN:**_ I'm still a noob on tumblr. Teach me masters? Biopolarism dot tumblr dot com_


End file.
